a reborn battle
by bretnorris0
Summary: a rewrite of battle within summery natsu dragneel is wanted to become stronger then her father and this is her story a multi-crossover read story of what I'm crossing
1. Chapter 1

**LOOKING FOR BETA READER**

 **( i do not own fairy tail, rwby, halo, undertale, Dragonball, dbz, dbgt, dbs,** **Transformers, kingdom hearts, heavens lost property and kekkaishi or any other animes games or t.v. shows that will be in this fanfiction)**

natsu (17 magic user) Aelita (6 ki, kai powers, as well summoning user ) kibo (17 almost 18 ki user ) twin of Raditz (ki) madarao (super old like omg magic ki and quirk user ) ikaros (1000 ki, magic, technology user )

...

...

... (looking for a beta reader p.s DONT USE GRAMMARLY)

it was a meeting between the 3 supreme kai. the supreme kai of time discretion and justice were talking about the supreme kai in Goodwitch the young girl has passed a kai test with more then flying colors she did so well she became a supreme kai in out of 3 supreme kais where ok with thing but the kai of justice.

"OK BEERUS so your telling me that a 6 YEARS OLD LITTLE GIRL CAN pass a test made for oh I don't know MADE TO SEE IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BECOME A GOD!"

beerus the god of Destruction Beerus is a purple, anthromorphic sphynx with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. His form is hairless and while overall defined in built, he is very thin and bony. He is of a similar height to Natsu , being slightly shorter, but his ears making him appear taller. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations.

"that little girl's big sister a TRUE dragon slayer. the child of Igneel. The princess of fire now I'm sure you know about igneel RIGHT!" beerus was annoyed at this point. this was the 3rd meeting about Aelita this week. kai of justice had a black robe on but you could here their voice and you could tell they where a girl

the kai of time Chronoa is a pretty, young looking female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter than Natsu.

"look I work with her sister and she helps her study for these kind of thing hell she might be a pervert but natsu's I.G is about 378 so its not much of a shock maybe they get it from there mother" the kai of time said with a gave a dirty look

"or it could be from that basterd of a father aelita had." beerus grown attached to aelita and when natsu told him about what aelita's father did to her oh he got mad like super mad. So mad in face he destroyed 4 random timelines .

"well either way I'm keeping a close eye on that girl" she said ending the meeting.

LINEBREAK

It was average day at the fairy tail guild .natsu way eating a large pile of food. so far she eat about 48 whole meals and 50 gallons of was eating her Alfaro. Natsu had on her black gi and red belt and her under shirt wrist bans are red and boots are black with red white scarf had a scale the scarf had a neckless with an old mother board.

Aelita was about 1 foot shorter then the kai of time and has a white gi on with a pink shirt and white wristbands. funny face she wears the same shoes as piccolo who has just plan orange they where eating the last of there lunch a huge pile of empty plates. the master was about a foot shorter then Aelita and he called for both of the both sister walked up starts to the masters office a natsu could smell two scents ... cookie and raw cookies...

"MOM A.G" natsu scream out the door and gave a huge hug to Glynda Goodwitch or A.G aunty Goodwitch

"GLYNDA WE MISSED YOU LAST YEAR!" natsu Said hugging glyndas was a hard worker but when it comes out of school she nothing but fun to be had to give natsu a smile and a rub on the head

"ya sorry honey" she said with a let go of her hip with a smile

Makarov was looking at natsu with a look

"where the next master" he asked natsu pointing to the door with a little girl hiding behind the door. she was very shy when it comes to new people and this is her first time meeting Glynda.

daisy Goodwitch looked at her youngest child with a sweet was still on the job so she was in her red MJOLNIR job? she works with the U.N.S.C the united nation spices was one of the strongest the strongest fighters they got had on a helmate so you could natsu see her face but she had a got on one knee

"come on sweet heart " she said with a kind voice.

"this is Glynda Goodwitch my sister" she said. aelita went over the Glynda and a shy smile

"h-hi Glynda I'm aelita" stuttering a bit in her voice 'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK SHE IS SOOOO CUTE' Glynda said hugging the little girl and aelita calmed down a bit. the master cleared his throat

"now you two maybe wondering why I called you to in here from your lunch" he said thinking about how much money natsu owns on her tab for gajeel and Wendy eat close to the same amount as natsu but at least they pay there tabs asap

"ya am I trouble?" natsu said thinking about her last mission. she ..destroyed a cruch..aging

"no not at all natsu" daisy said. natsu raised her eyebrow

"ok is it because of aelita took the cookies from last night" natsu said aelita punched her arm

"YOU TOOK IT AND YOU GAVE ME HALF" she said in her defense .daisy gave both a dirty look

"better not have that cookie was fro Ikaros for being to pull of a smile this week" she said

'crab baskets' both sister thought feeling bad

"but we are not here to talk about that daisy" Makarov said

"we are here to tell you something" Glynda said. both sisters heard a changed tone in Glynda's voice

"we have a job for the both of you and trust me its gonna be hard." Makarov said his voice was kind of sadden and daisy was quiet

"what is it gramps" natsu said tilting her chair realaxing because she had an idea for Ikaros.

"we went you and your sibling to join beacon" the master said shocking the two sisters where shocked

"how come?"

Glynda took the stand

"ozpin my boss wanted to test our students. scenes beacon had people who use aura and substance they are not used to magic and Ki witch bandits use a lot. so to help with our students we need you and your sibling also I might add you also need two more people for your teams to make 8 whole new members" Glynda said. natsu and aelita looked shocked.

"and I'm here to say goodbye" this shocked both could hear her pain.

"you two will be there for 4 whole years and by then you will be all grown up and I-" daisy got cut by aelita hugging her moms leg.

"its not goodbye mom its see you later right?" she said to daisy who just cried more

"ya sweety" she said hugging her youngest

"we already told the others" Glynda said

"SEE YOU LATER MOM" natsu ran off the office with aelita on hand

as natsu ran out side she puffed out her check

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR" SHE SAID causing a huge hole in the roof aelita saw want she was doing

"OH NIMBUS" the young girl said and a golden cloud came from the sky and she jumped on it

"SEE YOU LATER GUYS" natsu said with fire around he and she flew off with aelita who was riding the cloud

LINEBREAK

as piccolo and soundwave was watching over the world over at kami's lookout.

"LARGE DEMON ENGERY DETECED" sound wave said. (Transformer Prime)

he looked at soundwave's screen and saw its power level. he was shocked.

'no way' he said ..scarde

LINEBREAK

flashback wayyy back

"it was the beginnings of time it self.3 beings existed and only 3

the cosmic God

the cosmic devil

the cosmic dragon

the 3 beings had nothing but a will to fight so they had powers even more than Infinity but like any one they got...bored if you will and used their life force to creat..life

the god gave intelligence and a sense of choice

the devil gave brawns and energy

the dragon gave emotions and determination.

when life was made the first beings come..dragons gods and devils

but the engery left over from the 3 cosmic beings created time lines and soo after the kais where born. no matter how high of a ranking the kai could be their will be 3 beings that will out rank them

gods dragons devils

* * *

how was it

POWER LEVELS  
NATSU w/ weighted clothing:1230

madarao ghost:0

Raditz w/ weighted clothing:1220

kibo with weighted clothing:1218

ikaros w/ weighted clothing: 1100

Aelita weighted clothing:547

piccolo w/ weighted cloak and turban:1187

Soundwave: 7657

the Saiyans will not be op even when they get ssj ssj2 etc . for example Raditz max is 2000 and Soundwave is at 7657. even Pyrrha s stronger than Raditz by 300.

* * *

 **pm me for ocs' AND I NEED A BETA story is a crossover with fairy tale. dragon ball. RWBY. undertael. halo. kekkaishi. heaven's lost property. my hero academia. and more**

 **stuff should know.**

 **natsu a girl and is a lesbian or bi not sure.**

 **natsu part Saiyan there gonna a lot about her family mark, dragon force, God insanity, devil cruise is OP.**

 **i want some OC's about Frieza race. some majins like Majin buu.**

 **i also like a beta reader to help fix my spelling my laptop take's out some words and stuff. PM ME YOU OC's I NEED quirks idea and i need someone took take place of the strongest hero (and no its not gonna be deku)**

 **i need some angeloid OC's as well dont worry i will not claim you oc's**

 **AND I NEED ONE DEVIL SALYER OC .**

 **i need a beta reader so if you want that then ya OH YA DONE USE Grammerly IT SCREWS ME OVER SO MANY TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

'thought'

"talk"

 **attack**

it was a sunny and aelita went to Kami's lookout. for two thing one to see if piccolo will join them in beacon and to to get some senzu natsu went to talk to piccolo aelita went to korin about the could not feel piccolo's power at all but she saw soundwave watering a plant

"yo soundy" natsu said walking up to her friend.

he looked at her and saying any thing

"where is piccolo?" she asked looking around

"hes talking to kami" he said ( g1 voice)

"what about?" she said tilting her head to the looked at her  
"I don't know really he got scarde and went to kami"

Piccolo is a very tall and muscular Namekian. While greatly resembling his father/incarnation, he is noticeably shorter and somewhat thinner. He also has a more solid facial structure with less pronounced cheekbones and a straight nose. Piccolo only has four wears a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi. When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it.

Like natsu Piccolo generally wears and trains with Weighted clothing. The cape itself is not weighted, but there is weighted padding underneath;When not fighting seriously, Piccolo also wears a white turban and a white cape along with it.

and he was right behind natsu. natsu could not feel his power level so he must be surpassing his energy SHE turned around to see piccolo folding his arm.

"natsu we need to talk" he said in a annoyed tone . natsu looked at her friend with an questionable face but she and piccolo might not talk much but they are good friend. they have fought..killed and protected together

they walked together to kroin starts

"natsu I hate to say this but ..mard geer could be alive" he said. natsu frozed at her place

"BULLSHIT" natsu said.

he looked at the dragon slayer

"its true soundwave picked up an power level large to and only one demon could of set it off"

she looked at him with fear

"look piccolo if he alive hes gonna be out for some revenge " natsu said piccolo had a smirk

"I know that why I'm going you with beacon" natsu had a smirk

"so you want to used ozpin as a shiled huh?' she said in a kidding tone. piccolo laughed

"as if" he said him and natsu jumped off the tower falling off but used there engery to head out and aelita left as soon as they did was on nimbus made there way to beacon.

LINEBREAK

as piccolo,natsu and aelita made it to beacon they landed on the clif natsu this place was was getting all different types of scents ,cat,dog,fish with a hint of chadder...

..

'FISH WITH A HINT OF CHADDER THERE ONLY ONE PERSON WITH THAT SCENT!' natsu thought looking at the direction of the made her way to the smell but piccolo stopped looked her friends

"come on natsu lets get going" piccolo looked at him with a tear filed gave her an WFT face

"ummm natsu are you ok?" piccolo shocker her hand and rubbed her eyes

"ya just I think I smell...a good friend." aelita looked at her older sister. tugging her leg natsu looked at her and the little girl hiding her hind her leg.

"hey little bug whats wrong?" natsu said and aelita pointed to a girl who wasn't looking at this

'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK HOW DID I NOT SMELL HER'

there was a little with a goffey smile she is a fair skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length hair that gradates to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical a red pants with a black also had a red hood.

"OH My GOD SHES CUTE" this scared aelita causing her to hid more on to natsu looked at her soul vision. its a trick all atlas's like atlas flame and her can used. its a was of seing some ones soul,LOVE AND HOPE.

she looked at her soul witch was green witch she was a kind person. her love was low so she would not kill an innocent love level 2 and her hope was 30 witch was high.

"she ok aelita" aelita eased up a bit

"hi im ruby rose"

 **PAST OF NATSU AND HEATER**

 _it was about natsu 2nd time at the world martial arts had her black gi with the symbol of KAMI. she was just 13 and still small she a power level around 312. this was her 3rd fight. Raditz had a fight with an_ _arcosian name iced who was a rogue arcosian who does not side with the heat tribe or the chill tribe. Raditz said_

 _"Not a bad fight," he said. when Raditz says "not bad fight" is a like ..impossible_

 _"WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the announcer said hyping up the whole crowd. Daisy had her "I love MY KIDS" t-shirt which had a picture of sheele,natsu,kibo and Madarao all in picture who just posing_

 _"GO NATSUMI!" she yelled loud scaring everyone who was around her_

 _as natsu and heater went to their Connors_

 _heater was about the same size as. his body was gray with lighter gray hands and feet. he legs and forearms, as well as his face, is a much darker shoulder and knee caps were a dark red. his tale as long as had blood red eyes. and horns on the of his head_

 _"im not gonna hold back girl" heater head getting into his form ready for the fight_

 _"KICK HIS ASS HONEY!" natsu heard her mom and she had a smile_

 _"sure thing mom," natsu said getting a pose_

 _"FIGHT" the announcer yelled at he left the stage and both fighters ran to each other fast as they were punching as fast as he can trying to land a hit on natsu but she dodges with out breaking a sweat. natsu got ready for throw and punch and lit it on fire_

 _" **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST"** _

_as the punch landed right on heaters check sending him flying right on the to edge of the stage leaving an imprint of heater on the floor. the crowd was cheering about the win and her mom was screaming._

 _"1 2 3" the announcer was counting and natsu was leaving the stage putting her hand behind her head but she could here heating getting up_

 _"WHATS THIS" announcer said_

 _"HE UP"_

 _heater was in a lot of pain but he had to give it his best shot as he can_

 _" **KA** " he put his hands to his side w. this all the siblings _

_"WAIT THAT THE Kamehameha Wave" Raditz yelled shocked_

 _ **ME** " natsu just stand there _

_**HA ME** " a blow was between the palms _

_" **HAAAA** " heater screamed and putting his hands forward with a wave of energy about a bit bigger then heater cap blasted at natsu who just stood there._

 _she just stood there slapping it away causing the beam to leave landing behind the crowd_

 _next thing heater knew he passed out_

 _as heater opened his eyes to the fast of fish in his mouth he could see natsu who had a smile on her face._

 _"hey your ok" natsu said excitedly. she had a pole behind her back and it's just red_

 _heater looked at natsu with a look. he was kind of up set_

 _"what do you want?" his voice was ..empty_

 _"whats wrong?" natsu said worried about the_ _arcosian_

 _Present time_

 _natsu and heater were fighting an alternate time line of cell working with the time patrol. heater never changed a bit since all these years_

 _" **FIRE DRAGON"**_ _natsu cheeks puffed out ready for a blast of fire to come out her mouth_

 ** _"KAMEHAME"_** _heater put his hands to his sides_

 _" **HAAA/ROAR"**_

causing _imperfect cell to turn into dust_

* * *

POWER LEVELS

ozpin suppressed:10,000

Gylnda :60,000,000,000,000,000

daisy :79,000,000,000,000

Soundwave:7563

piccolo w/ weighted turban and suppressed energy:655

imperfect cell (in that timeline): 500

kid heater:177

present heater : 400

natsu (13):312

natsu fire roar :1000

natsu iron fist (as a young teen) :122

heaters kamehameha ( as a kid) :77

present heater kamehameha :350


End file.
